Kataang Sentence Drabbles
by Gord and V
Summary: Just 10 quickie Kataang drabbles with one Sukka.....


Disclaimer: ATLA is property of Nick, hence I don't own it...

10 sentences of Kataang drabbles, only one is character is death, very distant thoughts, enjoy

- - - - - -

1. Squirrel-jay

He used to love the shrill call of the squirrel, sending shivers up his spine. Now he hated it, reminding him of her screams as she died.

2. Generation

"Aang this is the entire South Pole, entire South Pole, Aang."

"Aang, I'd like you to meet the next generation of air benders, next generation of airbenders, Aang"said Katara as she held two new babies.

3.Beginnings

It began as practice, it ended in a splash fight.

It began as a simple kiss, it ended in a heated battle of tongues.

4. Beauty

"She's beautiful by the way"said Meng.

"What?"

"That water tribe girl..." And now as he looked into her blue eyes, he knew he was in love.

5. Rules

In his heart he knew it was wrong. There had been a reason why he hadn't lived or been with girls. He was supposed to remain chaste, untouched, virgin. But as he heard her cry out his name in sheer bliss, none of that mattered, all that mattered was her.

6. The Talk

When Aang had turned 13, Katara had told Sokka to give Aang 'The Talk.' And as Sokka began, he listened. But the more he listened, the more he imagined Katara. He then stated he wouldn't hear this from anyone but Katara.

"Are you sure? I mean guys usually give 'the talk' to other guys, but-"

"I want to know the facts of life from the love of my life."

7.Spirits

"No Aang, please don't die"pleaded Katara, holding onto a red and orange body.

"I'm...sorry" he choked, his grey eyes closing.

"No...NO! No you can't leave! I love you!"

The spirits looked on, seeing a pure young love they hadn't seen in a while in humans.

"Even to death she loved him"said Jala.

"Yes, such a strong love"commented Bhumi.

"Their passion is as strong as fire"said Agni.

"They did care for each other very much"said Roku sadly.

"You know, as spirits we can't just let the air benders die"said Akasha slyly.

"Katara?"

"Oh Aang your alive!"cried Katara, hugging him and not caring as her blue robes turned red.

"The spirits brought me back on one condition."

"Oh! That's so wonderful! What condition!?"

"I need to bring back the air benders...with your help"whispered Aang. It was then her cheeks burned red and she quickly told him to stay quiet bringing him to see a doctor.

8. Mistletoe

After the war, a great winter feast was held. Trees were decorated and merriment was everywhere. They meet under an archway where a plant hung, wondering why everyone was staring and giggling at them.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, I know I'm blind but for a fact I know your standing under mistletoe"said Toph.

"What's mistletoe?"

"This"she said as she pecked him lightly on the cheek walking off. He looked at Katara, hoping for answers.

"Traditionally, mistletoe is hung over doorways. Two people would then exchange kisses" said Sokka, pulling Suki under the arch with him. Aang then looked at Katara shyly, quickly kissing her soft lips.

"Happy holidays"he whispered as Toph started:

"Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen, sitting in a tree;

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

9. Burdens

At the age of 12, he could handle anything: being born 100 years ago, losing his people and friends, the blame for a century year old war, being a child destined to save the world, and even keeping quiet about his crush. Years later, he fainted at 2 simple words: "I'm pregnant."

10. Roses

On Katara's 15 birthday, Aang had given her a necklace and red rose, cheeks cherry red. After, Katara stayed up and plucked the roses petals murmuring, "He loves me, he love me noy, he loves me, he loves me not." During her game, she noticed the the fresh flower had been given to her with some petals missing. She then looked to her new necklace: blue silk ribbon with silver setting in the shape of a circle, with another circle in the middle, inscriptions 'Never Ending Love.' She then wondered if this was a gift, or betrothal necklace.

- - - - - - - -

Ok, I wanted to do sentence drabbles only because I feel there aren't enough. I would have done more but it's 11:00 on Saturday so I'm getting tired. I might do more or make longer drabbles if enough people want it. R and R if you want.


End file.
